Meryl
Meryl is one of the four main playable characters in the upcoming fan game MOTHER 4. Biography Age: 14 Hometown: La Folia Favorite Thing: Pond skaters Chipper and gentle at heart, Meryl's future sight and extreme psychic attacks make her confident that she can take anything that's thrown at her, but it also makes her a bit reckless. Just bear with it; she means well. - Official MOTHER 4 website Appearance Meryl is a young teenage girl with fair skin, a small nose, faint blush spots on her cheeks, black eyes with a single eyelash (to show that she's a girl), and long, wavy lavender purple hair. She is shorter than Leo, who is the oldest member of the main party. Her main outfit consists of a white sleeveless shirt with a read collar and black buttons, a red pleated skirt with yellow frilly lace, lavender purple stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. She wears a white headband in her hair. In early in-game sprites, Meryl's appearance varied as time went on. Her sprite in the earliest version of MOTHER 4 had blonde hair, and wore a white/blue sleeveless shirt with white shorts. Her next three sprites had hair with dark and bluish shades of purple, before it was changed to the current lavender purple color. She also wore a green dress and green shoes, and her hair was styled in a pair of buns (in a similar manner to Princess Leia from Star Wars). Initially, her sprites lacked the white headband. However she was later reworked again to have long purple hair, while wearing a shirt, skirt, stockings, and black shoes. Her clay model shows her final appearance. Personality Meryl is a kind-hearted and energetic girl who bears great knowledge on PSI powers. Due to her own great power, she tends to think she can take anything on her own, but her recklessness also gets her in trouble. In spite of it, she really means well for the people she cares about. Like the character Jeff from Earthbound, Meryl loves to read and study. Abilities In the two trailers for Mother 4, Meryl is shown to know PK Fire, PK Thunder, and PK Freeze. Because Meryl was the only character shown using PSI, Mother fans assumed she would be similar to Paula from Earthbound, meaning she was the only character in the party to have good offensive PSI attacks. However this appears to be false, as Leo was later revealed to have more battle-oriented PSI than Meryl. She also has precognitive abilities, as she was stated to have future sight in the official MOTHER 4 website. Trivia * An NPC seen during the gameplay trailer while Leo rides his motorcycle is based on an older version of Meryl. * Concept art shows Meryl holding a Mr. Saturn, and asking Travis if he's ok while he's daydreaming. * Meryl is the first female character in Mother to not wear a dress at all. * Some fans speculate Travis's relationship with Meryl is romantic, making her the second character to be romantically involved in the Mother series, the first being Ana. Category:CharactersCategory:Playable CharactersCategory:Females